Karma
by Run4Nova
Summary: Sam and Dean spend a little quality time together at a restaurant and Sam learns about karma. Just a fun little oneshot. :


**A/N: **This is just a silly brother story I wrote for fun. And I do plan on eventually writing a story where the Winchesters actually, you know, hunt something. :P

* * *

Karma

"God, that was good," Dean sighed as he leaned back in the booth.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. He threw his napkin into the almost empty plate in front of him. Sam then took the same leisurely sprawl as his brother.

Dean patted his stomach and thought seriously about unfastening the button on his jeans for a little extra room. "We don't eat at Chinese buffets enough. You know I love me some fried rice."

Sam only managed to say, "Hmm." He was too busy savoring the fullness in his stomach. That wonderful feeling of being filled to capacity. It wasn't often that they treated themselves by going to an actual restaurant. More often than not, the boys ate something picked up at a drive-thru. It was rare for them to have real quality food that was actually edible. And this particular meal had been way more than just edible.

"You gonna eat that wonton?" Dean asked, greedily eyeing the fried pastry abandoned on Sam's plate.

"Dean, how can you eat anymore?" Sam asked with genuine curiosity as he pushed his plate toward his brother.

"It's a gift." Dean grabbed the soy sauce soaked wonton and shoved the entire thing in his mouth.

Their young waitress walked up to the table with a broad smile. "Can I get you anything else? Refills, dessert?"

"Just the check, thanks," Sam replied.

"Coming right up," the waitress said and maneuvered her way back through the crowded tables.

The hunters sighed as they slumped further down in their seats. They had been having a rough few nights searching the woods. They weren't exactly sure what they were hunting for yet, but whatever the thing was, it was killing people. That was the only motivation they really needed.

"I think I'm gonna barf," Dean suddenly announced. "And that would be such a waste."

"You did go back three times. The word 'buffet' seems to mean a free-for-all to you, Dean," Sam said.

"Hey, it's called an all-you-can-eat buffet, right?"

"Only you seem to take that as a personal challenge."

"Well, I ate all I could eat. And then some," Dean said.

Dean tried to put his mind back on the job, and how they would have to spend yet another night in the damp woods. However, he was too distracted by the strange instrumental music that was coming out the speakers, but it was actually kind of soothing. Dean was just starting to feel his eyelids droop a little when their perky waitress returned with the bill and two fortune cookies.

"Thanks for dining at Red Dragon Buffet! Hope you come again."

"Sure thing," Dean grinned up at her slyly. She walked away looking pleased and a little flustered. It wasn't an uncommon response to one of Dean's famous grins.

"So what's the damage?" Sam asked as he glanced at the bill.

"Not too bad," Dean answered. He tried to pull his wallet out of his back pocket with minimal effort. He figured he could pay with cash for once, and he also left their waitress a generous tip. "The food's actually good _and _cheap. It can't get much better than that."

Dean leaned forward to pick up the fortune cookie that was sitting in front of Sam and cracked it open. Dean popped half of the cookie in his mouth and unfolded the small slip of paper that had been hidden inside. Sam picked up the other cookie and cracked his open too. But instead of eating it, he put the crumbled cookie in his plate.

"You aren't going to eat it?" Dean asked.

Sam, who often compared the taste of a fortune cookie to cardboard, shook his head. "Did you want to eat that too?"

Dean looked scandalized. "No way. I just heard it was bad luck not to eat your fortune cookie. Karma, dude."

Sam scoffed, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I wouldn't tempt fate," Dean joked as he ate the rest of his fortune cookie.

Sam sighed tiredly. "Whatever. What does your fortune say, wise one?"

Dean smoothed out the slip of paper before reading. "You will meet many exciting new friends - "

"_In bed_," Sam added with a laugh. He and Dean had always loved adding that at the end of their fortunes when they were teens. It was always worth a small chuckle.

"That sounds right to me," Dean said with a boyish grin. Then suddenly serious, he asked, "Sam, what's that on your face?"

"What?" Sam asked, grabbing a napkin.

"Oh, it was just a smile. I didn't recognize it on you. It's okay though, you got it off."

Sam threw the balled up napkin at Dean's face. "Screw you."

Dean loved ribbing on his little brother. It was just too easy to get him all riled up. "Would you read your fortune already?"

Sam unfolded the paper and cleared his throat like he was about to give a speech. "Dark clouds loom on the horizon. Brace yourself."

A low whistle escaped Dean's lips. "What did I tell you, Sammy? Karma."

"Sure," Sam huffed as he threw his fortune onto his dirty plate.

"Should've eaten the cookie," Dean said sagely.

"Dean, fortune cookies weren't even invented in China. They are made right here in America. And I would hardly listen to advice coming from a cookie. I'm sure it's somebody's job just to sit around coming up with ridiculous "fortunes" all day."

"Sam, stop with the geek rant," Dean laughed. He then added as an afterthought, "I bet I would be good at that job though."

"And I would just love to hear the wisdom you would pass on to others."

Sam and Dean both stood up with a grunt and made their way toward the door. "I'll meet you at the car," Sam told Dean. "I'm going to bathroom."

Dean walked out of the restaurant alone. As he made his way toward the car, he noticed dark storm clouds that had formed in the sky while they were eating. Dean could already feel the drizzle on the back of his neck. He smiled. It was just too good of an opportunity to miss. Just as Dean had gotten into the Impala and locked all the doors, the clouds burst open. Rain feel from the sky in a downpour. Before long, Dean saw Sam running across the parking lot towards the car.

Sam pulled on the door handle, but it didn't budge. He then banged his large fist on the window. "Dean!" he yelled. "Dean, open the door!"

"Nah," Dean said shaking his head and grinning widely.

"This isn't funny!" Sam roared.

"I think it is," Dean yelled back. He made sure his little brother was good and soaked before finally unlocking the door. Sam jumped into the Impala and slammed the door behind him.

"Friggin' jerk," Sam muttered while shaking his wet bangs out of his face.

Dean laughed. "When your fortune said dark clouds were on your horizon, I didn't think it would be literal clouds. See, I was right about the bad k–"

"Don't," Sam warned as he shivered slightly in his wet clothes. "Don't mention the word karma to me again."

"Fine," Dean said as he started the car and drove off towards their next town. "But could you stop dripping all over the upholstery?"

"Bite me."

* * *

**A/N: **I never actually heard that not eating the fortune cookie was bad luck, but I always eat mine. It just seems wrong not to, lol. Hope you enjoyed it! (or that it at least made you hungry). : ) 


End file.
